


Slow Burn

by TinyBat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unfavored children of Gothams hero find they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I will drag this ship from one end of the universe to the other with no acknowledgement of the reboot.

It didn’t surprise her when Jason Todd jumped into a brawl to back her up. Stephanie Brown patrolled Gotham on a nightly basis so surprise was a pleasant dream. She felt him watch her on other nights and never said a word. She only wondered why. The Red Hood was the cautionary tale for any mask on the straight and narrow in this festering pit of a city; the second Robin, the case in the cave and the blood on the hands of the Bat.

Jason Todd was fundamentally broken but he kept fighting, a part of Stephanie admired that. Life threw a whole mess of ugly her way and she got through it; maybe that’s why. He recognized that stubborn spirit and iron core in her and it compelled him to watch her.

The first time he ever spoke to her she hit him so hard in the jaw his teeth rattled. He had it coming and slipped away. He didn’t let her go though so when he saw the chance to get on her good side he took it.

The nights after that were an agonizing game of cat and mouse. Too many rooftops and not enough blood left her with his apartment as a temporary safe haven. A series of blurred images in the morning coalesced into tightening bandages and kisses that burned like fire. Again, it wasn’t a surprise but it was a shock. This city would eat them alive and it wasn’t going to be a quick death so why not let a kindred spirit in.


End file.
